Natalia
Natalia is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Philippines, Survivor: Fiji, Survivor: Thailand and Survivor: India ''. Survivor: Panama Natalia began ''Survivor: Panama on the orange La Mina tribe. She formed a tight alliance of four initially with Laura, Axel and Erinn but needed more people for the majority. Following the Triple Tribal Council twist, Natalia's alliance had the majority and Charlie was voted out. Wanting more personal power, Natalia formed a strong friendship with Thomas and included him into her alliance. When La Mina lost again, Brendan tried to convince the tribe to eliminate Thomas but Natalia approached Thomas and was able to flip the tribe against Brendan. After being saved, Natalia and Thomas made a Final Two deal but decided to keep quiet to not paint a target on their back. La Mina lost their third challenge in a row, and the duo wanted to vote out Axel from their alliance. However, this plan backfired when the rest of the tribe figured out and Thomas was voted out. At the tribe switch, Natalia was placed on the purple Casaya tribe along with Erinn from La Mina. A strong majority formed, with the Viveros Alliance leading. Natalia was left on the outside of this group and instead formed a minority alliance with fellow outcasts Rachel, Matthew, Catherine and Spencer. When both tribes went to a Double Tribal Council, the five voted for Lana but Catherine was voted out. Rachel and Matthew had connections that Natalia did not and tried to convince people to turn against Marina. However, this was unsuccessful and Natalia was voted out when Casaya lost again on Day 15. Voting History Survivor: Philippines After her appearance in Panama, Natalia returned for Survivor: Philippines on the blue Matsing tribe. A Double Tribal Council meant that Natalia was possibly in danger of going home. There was two four people alliances on the Matsing tribe. At the vote, there was a tie between Natalia and Domenic, resulting in a tie-breaking revote. At the revote, some of Natalia's allies turn against her, sending Natalia home on Day 3. Survivor: Fiji After the two pre-merge performances for Natalia, she returned on Survivor: Fiji on the red Kabayo "Pre-Merge" tribe. After a Double Tribal Council sent Marisa home, Kabayo hoped to win more immunity challenges. However on Day 7, Kabayo lost once again. The rest of her tribe deemed Natalia too threatening and attempted to vote her out. Knowing she could be the next to go, Natalia was successful in finding a Hidden Immunity Idol. At the tribal council, the rest of the tribe voted for Natalia, but she used an idol to save herself. This meant that Dave was voted out that night. Her tribe won more immunity challenges, saving Natalia from potentially being sent home again. At the tribe dissolve, Natalia was moved to the Pagong tribe along with her Lea and Ricardo from her original tribe. With less physical players on the tribe, Pagong faced a string of tribal councils. However, Natalia was never voted against because she continued with social bonds, with Ricardo, Vanessa, Lea and Rachel being voted out. She was able to make the merge as one of two from the Kabayo tribe, along with Alistair. However, he was shortly voted out, leaving Natalia with less chances to work with people. Her time on the merged tribe was easy as she won all but one of the immunity challenges, making it almost impossible for anyone to vote her out. Natalia made bonds with people and cut them when she didn't feel the need to work with them anymore. This, coupled with the fact she had a great social game brought her to the Final Tribal Council. She won Survivor: Fiji and the title of Sole Survivor in a 8-1-0 vote, receiving jury votes from Jon, Bailey, Dane, Katie, Heron, Ashleigh, Ryan and Alistair. Voting History Survivor: Thailand Natalia was placed on the Waw tribe for Survivor: Thailand, being all former castaways with a Taurus horiscope. Of all the tribes when five existed, Waw was the most dysfunctional, having to send home two castaways. Natalia was safe during this time where they unanimously sent home Katniss and Bobby Jon. At the tribe dissolve, Natalia was chosen to be on the Hying Saw tribe by Katniss, who had returned from Redemption Island. After voting out Katniss, Natalia decided to make amends with her and the pair made an alliance. Hying Saw won the first two challenges, but lost the third. Katniss and Natalia aligned with Tucker, Laura and Liam to vote out Heron before winning the next immunity challenge. During this time, their was whispers around camp that Liam was trying to get rid of Katniss. When they lost immunity, the pair and Laura blindsided Liam for trying to ruin the alliance. With Katniss and Natalia as an alliance, the other castaways banded together and voted out Natalia when Hying Saw lost again, making her the first member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Montana to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: India For being a former winner, Natalia competed in Survivor: India on the purple Vishnu tribe. Her fellow castaways were threatened by her style of gameplay. When Vishnu lost the first immunity challenge, Natalia was promptly voted out. She was the first person voted out and only lasted 2 days. Voting History Trivia *She is the highest ranking member of the Kabayo tribe. *Natalia holds the record for the most individual immunity wins during Fiji and the history of the show, with six. Alexys from Survivor: Japan ties with this feat. *Natalia is one of thirteen castaways to be the lowest ranking members of two different tribes. She was the lowest ranking member of the Matsing and Vishnu tribes. **Other castaways with this feat include Aaron, Beau, Caroline, Catherine, Cherry, Ellody, Jack, Liamm, Mitchell, Peighton, Scott and Zach. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Philippines Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways Category:Survivor: Thailand Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways